19 Years
by musicmadgirl22
Summary: This story is set in the 19 year gap that J K Rowling left in the book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. This is my first Harry Potter FanFic so please keep that in mind when reading. Please rate and review. Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Hannah, Luna/Rolf, Teddy/Victoire and many more! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to get started but i`ve had alot of homework and i`ve been stressed lately as i have to choose my options soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 1 ‒ The Beginning of a Deep Dark Depression

* * *

Harry was tired, there was no mistaking it. He looked dead on his feet. He had defeated Voldemort five hours ago and was still at Hogwarts trying to clear the rubble and help identify bodies of death eaters and friends. Harry`s thoughts at this time went to all the bodies he had seen himself. There were so many. Just to name a few there were Snape, Colin, Lavender, Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Harry`s heart throbbed for the Weasley's and for his godson. Teddy would grow up just like him. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as he entered the Great Hall for some well needed coffee.

Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry. It was now the early hours of 3rd May a day after the battle and Harry needed rest. "You do know that won`t keep you going for forever."

Harry stared at her with an amused grin. "I don`t need it to."

"I think you misunderstood my meaning Mr Potter. I think you should go to the girlfriend you have back home that is very worried about you. She asked me to give this to you. She couldn`t come here but gave the note to me through the floo network." With that McGonagall handed a shocked Harry the letter and walked to another table to talk to the teachers.

Harry put down his coffee and unfolded the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_The burrow seems different. There`s no laughter or weird explosions coming from his room. Mum`s losing it. She`s just sitting in the garden playing with all the things she confiscated from him over the years. Dad`s gone to work but he left far too early and probably won`t be back until late even though there can`t be much work for him to do. Bill is in his room with Fleur tending to him. Charlie is leaving this afternoon but he`ll be back soon. Percy sits with George in George`s room. I think he blames himself. Ron just sits with Hermione all the time. You never find them apart. Their at the lake now. Please, please, please try to come home soon. We need you. I need you._

_Love from_

_Ginny_

_xxx_

As Harry read the letter he notice tear stains on the parchment and the odd ink blob where Ginny had pressed too hard and snapped the end of her quill. If Harry thought his heart hurt before it was nothing to what he was feeling now. His vision blurred as he reread the letter. Professor McGonagall watched as Harry took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. She stood up and went over to Harry once more. Harry hastily put on his glasses and look at the professor.

"If you need to go, go. We can do the rest. You`ve done more than enough. Thank you." Harry nodded and stood up not bothering to finish his drink. "Use the floo in my office. Luckily that wasn`t harmed." Harry nodded and ran up to Professor McGonagall`s office.

Once there, he took a pinch of floo powder and dropped it into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" he shouted and his world began to spin.

* * *

As Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into The Burrow, he was immediately met with a very ill looking Ginny. She threw herself at him at hugged him with all the strength she had as he put his head onto hers and inhaled her scent. Harry kissed the top of her forehead just as Ron and Hermione walked through the door. Ron and Hermione stood there for some time just waiting for them to break apart.

After a good five minutes Ron gave a gentle cough. Harry quickly backed away from Ginny but when he saw it was only Ron he moved back to Ginny and put his arm around her.

"Hi mate," Ron smiled but it didn`t quite reach his eyes.

"Hi Ron. Hi Hermione." Harry walked over to Hermione and she hugged him.

"Harry James Potter, never scare us like that again," Hermione sobbed onto his shoulder.

Harry then felt a hand smack the back of his head. He yelped, rubbing the back of his head. It didn`t hurt but it startled him all the same. He turned round to see Ginny very close to tears. He pulled her close, forgetting about his friends.

"Are you ok? I didn`t mean to hurt you," Ginny mumbled. "You just really scared me when Hagrid carried your lifeless body to us, sobbing."

Harry wiped a few tears off of her cheek and stared into her eyes. "I`m sorry I scared you and don`t worry, that didn`t hurt. It just surprised me, that's all."

At that moment Mrs Weasley walked in from the garden and squeezed Harry in a death hug. As she pulled away she noticed that he was extremely tired and looked like he hadn`t eaten properly in ages. "Oh, Harry, dear! I`ve missed you so much. Now you look really tired. Go rest on the sofa and I`ll bring you some breakfast," she fussed.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley, but I`m not that hungry and it`s so early."

"Don`t worry Harry. We`ve been eating at odd times lately. Yesterday we had dinner at nearly midnight. Now go and rest."

Knowing that he would never win the argument he left the kitchen and made his way to the living room, hand-in-hand with Ginny.

"Mum`s right you know," Ginny told Harry.

"About what?"

"The fact that you look really tired and ready to pass out with hunger."

"Ginny, I`m…"

"Don`t say your fine, Harry James Potter!" she snapped. "You`ve been gone for nearly half a year doing Merlin knows what and you have defeated the most darkest and dangerous wizard of all time and haven`t slept or eaten in hours!" Ginny was on the verge of tears.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. After a minute he pulled away and led Ginny to the sofa. He sat down, pulled Ginny onto his lap and rocked her gently.

"Professor McGonagall made me rest and I have had plenty to eat. Don`t worry."

"But I did, all that time when you were gone, when you went to face Voldemort. Seeing Hagrid carrying your lifeless body towards us, it all scared me. I missed you so much." She whispered the last part hoping Harry wouldn`t hear.

"I missed you too, Ginny. Every night I would look for your name on the Marauder`s Map. When it disappeared one night and didn`t show again, I thought the Death Eaters had got you or something."

Ginny turned her head to look at Harry. She stared deep into his green orbs as he stared into her chocolate brown ones.

"Ginny…" Harry breathed.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me again, now that it doesn`t put you in any danger?"

"Of course," Ginny smiled.

Harry leaned forward and they kissed not caring that all of Ginny`s family and Hermione were watching. After a few moments they broke apart and fell asleep in front of the fire.

* * *

When Harry woke up he saw Ginny staring at him.

"What time is it?" Harry mumbled.

"Eleven O`clock," Ginny answered.

"Damn. Charlie leaves soon doesn`t he?" The thought of Ginny missing her favourite brother`s goodbye coursed through his head.

"Not until two. Mum`s just reheating your breakfast."

"Ok." Relief filled him at the fact. "I`m going to have a shower. See you soon?"

"I`ll meet you at breakfast."

She got up, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran upstairs, probably to change into something fresh.

* * *

"Ron, this is stupid!" Hermione screeched. "You know full well that the only reason that Harry and Ginny stopped going out is because she could`ve been a target for Voldemort."

"She was hurt!" Ron argued.

"She understood the situation though!"

"I don`t care! Anyways he didn`t ask my permission!"

"It`s not your decision! Even your brothers understand! Ginny`s going to kill you when she finds out you`ve done this."

"I`m doing it for her!"

"Fine but you know how powerful Ginny`s magic can be when she`s hiding emotion."

Just as Hermione said that, Harry walked in.

"Hey Harry," Hermione smiled and then to Ron, she said, "If that`s what you think…" and walked out of the room.

Harry was the first to break the awkward silence. "Ron, mate, can I borrow some clothes?"

"No need. Mum kept all your stuff. In there." Ron was pointing at the trunk that stood in the corner. At closer examination, Harry realised that it was his Hogwarts trunk and all his things were in it.

"Thanks. Do I really want to know what you and Hermione were arguing about?"

"Not really…" Ron mumbled.

Harry walked into the bathroom and had a shower. The hot water was just what his muscles needed. After drying and dressing, he walked back to Ron`s room to put his towel away. Just as he turned to leave the room Ron spoke up.

"I know."

"About?" Harry prompted.

"You and Ginny. Everyone knows. Mum went to get us for breakfast and we were going to go and tell you but you were staring into each other's eyes and you asked her a question and her face lit up with happiness. Then you kissed for ages. What do you think you`re doing playing with my sister`s heart like that?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but a different voice answered.

"Firstly Ronald, he is not playing with my heart," as she said this she walked next to Harry and held his hand. "Secondly, what does it mean to you?"

Ron gulped and he had a right to. Ginny was passed mad, she was pissed. Ron thanked Merlin that Ginny was underage at the minute.

"You're my sister. I have to stop you from getting your heart broken."

"Harry has never broken my heart and never will!" Ginny yelled, her anger rising.

"What about after Dumbledore died? What would you call that?"

"Saving me from being targeted from Voldemort! Come on, Harry. Our breakfast is waiting."

The anger was boiling up inside Ginny. How could he say those things? She looked up to see Harry looking worriedly at her.

"I`ll be fine," Ginny said, answering the unspoken question.

Harry still didn`t look too sure so Ginny put her hands in his hair, brought him down to her height and kissed him. Hearing a door slam, she knew that Ron had seen it. When they broke apart, Harry could see the fire in Ginny`s eyes had died and Ron wouldn`t be killed as long as he kept his distance from Ginny for a few days.

"Come on. Let`s get breakfast."

* * *

Charlie`s departure was slightly different than all the other ones Harry had seen.

First Charlie said goodbye to Molly and Arthur. Molly hung onto him like he was her life-line. When Arthur managed to pry his wife off of his son, he shook Charlie`s hand and told him to be careful.

Next he went to Bill and Fleur. Bill shook Charlie`s hand and Fleur gave him a hug.

Then he went to Percy. They still weren`t speaking so they gave each other quick nods.

George was in his room but Charlie had already said goodbye to him. Charlie then turned to Ron and Hermione. Ron pulled him into a brotherly hug and Hermione hug him as well.

Lastly he turned to Ginny and Harry. Charlie picked up his sister and spun her round like when they were younger. As Charlie put her down, she buried her head in his neck and tried to hold it together. When at long last she let go Charlie motioned for Harry to follow him.

He stopped at the bottom of the garden by the gate. Charlie`s face became serious as he turned to face Harry.

"Harry, don`t look so scared. I`m just going to give you a job."

Harry nodded and blew out a breath he didn`t know was holding.

Charlie continued. "My sister loves you so much. Before you came here, she wouldn`t do anything. As soon as you asked her to go back out with you, the happiness on her face… I`ve missed it. You know as well as I do that Ginny doesn`t like showing her emotions in front of others. Basically, what I`m asking you to do is after all the funerals I want you to take her to Grimmauld Place and help her with her emotions as, well to be honest, you know what it`s like hiding emotion. Don`t bring her back here until the day before she goes to Hogwarts." Charlie handed him a piece of parchment. "This is a letter to Mum explaining that it is all my idea. Put it in the kitchen the night you go. Don`t worry about packing anything, I`ve already sent it there. All Ginny knows is that you will be taking her on a trip so she can spend time with you before she goes to Hogwarts. Are you up to the challenge?"

Harry nodded and Charlie handed him the letter. "Thanks, Harry," and with that he left.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up to Molly`s voice shouting about something. She was probably going to send a howler. Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. He looked around the room and saw Ginny sitting on Ron`s bed smiling at him.

"Morning sleepy head," Ginny grinned as she sat on the edge of Harry`s bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Morning," Harry mumbled. A thought suddenly entered his head. "Err… Ginny,… it`s not that I don`t like what you`re doing but… won`t Ron… I don`t know… lose it?"

"We don`t have to worry about that," Ginny said, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Why not?"

"Wow you really did sleep well. Mum`s shouting was so much louder an hour ago! Basically Ron went with Hermione last night to help find her parents. Mum knew about Hermione but when she found that Ron had gone she lost it. She is currently sending a howler," Ginny smirked. "That means that we don`t have to worry about him poking his nose into everything we do until they get back."

Harry smiled and started to get up. The happiness was beginning to show in her eyes. By the time she went back to Hogwarts, hopefully, she`d be her natural, carefree-self.

Harry got up, gave Ginny a gentle kiss, and told her to wait for him downstairs. He quickly dressed and hurried downstairs to see a very red Mrs Weasley.

As she heard him come in she turned to Harry and mumbled something.

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley, but I couldn`t hear you," Harry apologised.

"Did you know Ron was going to go with her?" She looked so broken. In the space of a few days she had lost a son, seen one off to Romania and now she had lost her youngest son without warning as he`d gone to Australia. Her eyes brimmed with tears and Harry sat next to her and rubbed comforting circles on her back whilst shaking his head at her question.

Ginny walked into the kitchen when she heard her mum`s sobs and made them a cup of tea each. Harry and Ginny then led Mrs Weasley to the sofa.

That's when the letters began to arrive.

* * *

Everyday letters would arrive for Harry asking him to tend the funeral of a loved one that had fallen at the battle of Hogwarts.

Ginny knew that the only reason that Harry was attending the funerals was because he felt like it was his fault. Many a time she had told Harry it wasn`t but it was no use as the noble git just wouldn`t listen. However, being the kind girlfriend she was, she attended all of the fifty odd funerals that Harry had been invited to.

They attended all of them and at all of them Harry would tell them it was his fault and that he was sorry.

Two funerals that really stood out for Ginny and Harry was Colin and Lavender`s funerals.

Colin`s was decorated with the pictures that he had taken during his time at Hogwarts. Most of them were of Harry. Colin`s parents said they were willing to copy any of the ones the guests wanted. Ginny immediately went up and asked if she could have a picture of Harry in his Quidditch uniform during a practice. The great thing about this picture was that Harry never knew that Colin was there so he wasn`t frustrated. Harry also found a picture he liked. It was of the Gryffindor common room. He obviously hadn`t seen Colin taking this picture as he wasn`t glaring at where the boy with the camera should have been. The picture had been taken somewhere Harry`s sixth year at Hogwarts in-between the time when he had finally realised his true feelings for Ginny and asked her out and the time he separated from her at Dumbledore`s funeral.

Lavender`s funeral did make a few tears run down Ginny`s face. The music showed all of the emotions that Lavender had probably felt during her life. Harry pulled Ginny close and just sat listening to the music that Lavender had written herself.

* * *

It was now the beginning of June and Harry and Ginny had been to all the funerals they had been invited to. However, now they had to help plan the funerals for Snape, Tonks and Lupin, and finally Fred.

The first one Harry wanted to get done was Snape`s. He sent an owl to McGonagall asking if Snape could be buried at Hogwarts. She said that he could. The service was a short one. Harry said a few words about Snape and where his true loyalty lay and all the tragic things that had happened in his life. He didn`t notice, however, Rita Skeeter in her animagus form. After the funeral Harry made sure that a portrait of Snape was put up in the Headmaster`s office.

Tonks and Lupin`s were harder for Harry to organise. Every few seconds he would hear Teddy crying and it would break his heart to hear it. In the end he had to get Ginny to help him with it. Together they got through it. The actual service, however, was a whole different story. Teddy would keep crying and would only settle down if Harry or Ginny held him. Harry realised that he needed to say a few words so he went up still holding onto Teddy.

"Tonks and Lupin were amazing people. Lupin taught me how to produce a patronus. Thanks to him, I managed to save my godfather. Also he would tell me stories about the Marauders. Tonks was always there for me. She would comfort me like no one else could. I can remember the time Lupin came to me when he found out Tonks was pregnant. I remember telling him to go back. Told him he was a coward. When Teddy was born Lupin came to me and asked me to be Teddy`s godfather and, I have to say, I…"

Harry stopped trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Ginny got up from her seat and whispered, "It`s ok to cry," in Harry`s ear.

He nodded his thanks and continued. "I promised myself that I`d be just as good a godfather as my godfather was to me. He won`t have to go through anything I went through as a child as he has people who love him everywhere."

Harry then held Teddy close to him and sat down. The only other thing he could remember was not letting Teddy out of his sight.

* * *

A few days after those funerals Ron and Hermione came back from Australia.

"I`ve found my parents!" Hermione squealed as soon as the door was open. "Their moving back into our house as we speak."

"That's great Hermione," Ginny smiled, again the smile not quite reaching her eyes, as she hugged Hermione.

Ron then walked through the door with the suitcases and spied the way that as soon as Ginny had hugged Hermione she went back into Harry as if going without his touch for too long would kill her. She looked worse than that really. Like she hadn`t slept for weeks.

A cry shook Ron from his thoughts.

"Don`t worry, I`ll get him," Harry told Ginny as he went through into the living room where the cries immediately subsided.

Ginny gave a sigh and fell into one of the kitchen chairs, looking as if she would pass out any second.

"Ginny, what`s wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. I just haven`t been sleeping well lately, well since…" Ron interrupted her.

"Yeah. Since you and Harry had sex and you`ve found out your pregnant and have been suffering from morning sickness!" he yelled.

What happened next happened so fast the Ron didn`t know what hit him.

Ginny had gone a deep red and was shaking from her anger. The finest china that Molly had began to rattle around and the next thing Ron knew was that all the cups were flying towards him. As soon as it started, it stopped.

Ron looked at his sister who was still shaking and had tears running down her face. Harry was holding her up as she looked ready to pass out.

Mrs Weasley ran into the room and stopped as soon as she saw the scene. Pushing the mess to the back of her mind she ran over to Ginny and helped Harry to move her to the living room.

Hermione sent an angered glared of hated to Ron and hurried after them.

After a few seconds he walked to the door way of the living room and stared at the sight.

The first surprise he got was that the whole floor was covered in baby toys and other items. The next shock he received was his mother searching that he had nothing 'sharp or dangerous' on him. The final thing he saw was Ginny holding on to a bundle, holding onto it like it like it was her lifeline. When she saw Ron she stiffened. Harry followed the direction of her eyes. He kissed her and ran his fingers along the bundle, his eyes holding an emotion that Ron couldn`t quite make out. Harry walked over to Ron, motioning for him to follow.

"I knew it, I knew it! I was right!" Ron shouted at Harry. "Why would you do somethi-"

"SHUTUP!" Harry shouted. "Just be quiet."

Hearing Harry`s outburst, Hermione ran into the kitchen and slapped Ron round the face. "How could you be so stupid!?" she yelled.

Harry, knowing that Hermione would keep Ron quiet for a few minutes began boiling some water so Ginny could have some coffee to give her more energy. As Harry carried Ginny`s drink to her, she was on the verge of tears yet again. Harry held her close while mouthing to Mrs Weasley that he`d explain the situation later.

When Hermione came back through to the living room she said, "He`s ready to listen now. If he doesn`t just call."

Harry nodded and went to see Ron.

Harry picked up the cup of coffee he had made for himself and took a slip from it. He then went to the door, had a final check on Ginny and closed the door. Remembering that Teddy was in the next room he casted a silencing charm around the room and sat down again facing Ron.

"Ask me a question and I`ll try and answer it to the best of my abilities." Harry told Ron.

"What did you do whilst me and Hermione were gone?"

"Tried comforting your mother and attended funerals."

"What`s wrong with Ginny?"

"She`s trapping her emotion inside her. I did the same thing when I was angry and blew my aunt up. Not only that but she`s been finding it hard to sleep since the war."

"What was the thing that you and Ginny were looking at with so much love but hurt?"

"A baby."

"Aha! So I was right!"

"No you weren't!" Harry shouted banging his fist on the table.

"Yes I was! You got her pregnant!"

Harry stood up so quickly that his chair went flying backwards.

"If you don`t believe me I`ll show you."

He took a sip of coffee and walked over to the door. He came back a few minutes later with the bundle.

He stood next to Ron and said in a choked voice, "This is my godson, Teddy Remus Lupin."

Ron felt so stupid. This child clearly did not belong to Harry and Ginny. For one thing in his head he had just worked out the fact that Harry couldn`t have had sex with Ginny because they were on the camping trip at the time that Lupin had announced that he would be a father.

Ron wasn`t the sort of guy to apologise straight away so without saying a word he stood up and went upstairs to his room.

* * *

The day of Fred`s funeral arrived. It had taken so long to organise. Everyone could only work on it for an hour a day before Molly started crying and everyone else would try and find some sort of comfort. It was held on 17th August.

Ginny was told to do the speech on behalf of her family as she was less likely to cry. Harry looked at her as she got up to speak. She looked so scared so he went up with her and held her hand. Before she began he whispered in her ear, "If it`s too much stop and give it to me to finish." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and with a deep breath, began.

"Fred was a much loved son, brother, nephew and friend. He was always pranking people but somehow got excellent grades. I remember when I was in my 4th year at Hogwarts they sent off their dragon fireworks and escaped the castle on brooms. Somehow they had enough money to open a joke shop. During the war, he helped do the show Potterwatch and helped to fight during the Battle of Hogwarts. He died fighting for his friends and family, making a joke about the giant git sitting on the end of the row next to George." She took a deep breath. It was nearly over. "He left me a note before he left for the battle. George and I found it when going through his notebook and thought that we would share it with you. _If I should die during the battle, here are bets that I was going to make when the times come._

_I bet against you George on the engagement and wedding bet._

_I believe that the first pair to get married will have a girl first_

_I definitely think the second pair to get married will have a boy first._

_You know what you have to do if I`m right, love Fred._

Fred will be dearly missed." At that everyone clapped and Ginny buried her face in Harry`s shirt to hide her tears.

* * *

When everyone had gone home and Ginny was sleeping on the sofa, Charlie came over and sat next to Harry. In a whisper he said, "When everyone is upstairs and asleep go. It needs to be tonight or she won`t have long enough to recover."

Harry nodded. "I`ve spoken to Arthur. He has agreed for me to use the car."

Arthur had brought and bewitched another car.

Charlie nodded. "Leave at 1 O'clock at the earliest. 2 O`clock is the latest you can leave."

Harry nodded again.

Charlie got up said, "Good Luck and don`t forget the letter," and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Harry set an alarm for 1 O`clock and fell asleep on the sofa with Ginny. It went off far too early for Harry`s liking but he got up, stretched, and started to wake Ginny.

When Ginny was awake Harry told her that they were leaving and to wait in the car.

When Ginny was in the car he put the letter on the table and thanked Merlin that Teddy had gone home that afternoon.

When he got into the car Ginny was already asleep. He casted a silencing charm around the car and would remove it when they were in the town. He looked up to Charlie`s bedroom window and saw him there. He waved at him and began the journey from Devon all the way to London.

* * *

**Well that`s the end of that chapter. If you spotted any mistakes that I have failed to pick up on please PM them to me. Also if you have any questions then PM them to me as well and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Please rate and Review.  
musicmadgirl22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Year 9 is one hell of a busy year and I haven't been able to find the time to write. As well as this I have been suffering with writers block. I won't be able to update as much as I would like to as I start year 10 in September but I will write whenever I have the time. Thanks for staying with me and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Fixing a Broken Heart

* * *

When Harry came up to the town he took the silencing charm off the car. He looked over at Ginny. She was still sleeping. Merlin knows she needed it. It was going to be a long night.

Before he had noticed it, they were in London. Harry was dreading what was to come. Grimmauld Place was invisible. Harry knew roughly where the house was but not exactly.

Soon he found the lane and pulled up at where number 12 should be. He muttered a spell under his breath and the house appeared. He got out of the car and walked round to the passenger door. He opened it and lifted Ginny from her seat. He walked into the hallway and set her down on the lounger there. He then went back outside to lock the car.

When he was back in the hallway he turned to Ginny. Tears were streaming down her face. It broke Harry`s heart to see her like this. He gently pulled her coat off and hung it up.

"Kreacher," Harry whispered.

The said house elf suddenly appeared in front of Harry with a quiet pop.

"How can Kreacher be of service, Master Harry?"

"Can you go upstairs to get our luggage and bring it to the living room Kreacher?"

"Of course, Master Harry." Kreacher bowed and disappeared.

Harry then gently woke Ginny.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked, automatically wiping the tears from her eyes. This told Harry that she had been crying whilst she slept for a long while now.

"About half past five," Harry told her. "I woke you up so you can get ready for bed."

Ginny nodded and Harry helped her to her feet. Together, they shuffled along the hallway until they came to the door that lead to the living room.

They walked into a room with a roaring fire and two cups of tea sitting on the coffee table. Harry looked around the room and spied their cases in the corner, behind one of the many sofas. All in all, it had a very homely feel to it and Harry couldn`t wait until he could decorate the house to make it his.

He helped Ginny towards the sofa nearest the fire. He then passed Ginny one of the cups of tea and went to get their cases. Harry told her to get changed in the living room and that he would get changed in the little room that lead off of the living room.

Once they were changed Harry and Ginny cuddled on the sofa and soon Ginny fell asleep. Just as Harry was drifting off there was a tapping at the window. He looked at the clock. It was 6:30. Harry got up, being careful not to move Ginny too much, went over to the window and opened the curtains. There was an owl there. Harry opened the window, grimacing every time it squeaked, and let the owl in. He untied the letter from the owl`s leg. Harry then called Kreacher and asked him to give the owl some water before it went.

Harry picked up the slightly scorched piece of parchment and opened it:

_Harry,_

_It`s Charlie. Sorry for the parchment being a bit burnt. One of the small baby dragons must have got into the tray. Anyway, I just arrived in Romania, well it`s probably a few hours ago now. I arrived at 3 O'clock. By the time I had signed in and unpacked and done everything else, it was nearly 4. How was your trip? How`s Ginny doing? Tell Mum that you arrived safely otherwise she`ll panic and turn up at your front door._

_Give Ginny my love,_

_Charlie_

Harry sat down. When kreacher came back, Harry asked him where the ink and quills were. Harry then sat down and wrote his reply to Charlie.

_Charlie_

_I`m glad that you made it back ok. We arrived at around 5:30. Ginny slept for most of the trip and has just fallen asleep now. She keeps crying unconsciously in her sleep. Hopefully that will stop as soon as she begins to let her emotions show again. I will write to your mum now._

_I`ll tell you how everything goes once Ginny goes to Hogwarts,_

_Harry_

Harry then tied the letter to Charlie`s owl and sent it off on its way. It was only then Harry realised that he didn`t have an owl anymore and that Ginny had never really had an owl except Errol. Even Harry had to admit that that owl was rubbish. In the end, Harry decided that he would wait until the Weasley`s sent him an owl first. That way he would have an owl to send a letter with.

It was at that point Harry`s mind began to think what was in the letter Charlie had written to Mrs Weasley and what her reaction would be. Harry just hoped that it wouldn`t give them a howler.

* * *

Back at The Burrow Mrs Weasley had found the letters that she was supposed to find that morning. She walked into the living room where Ron looked furious and Hermione had been given the difficult task of trying to calm him down. Mrs Weasley looked around the room and saw that Charlie, Harry and Ginny weren`t downstairs yet.

"Was Harry still asleep when you came down Ron?" Mrs Weasley asked, trying to bring him out of his rage. However, to Mrs Weasley`s surprise, this seemed to make Ron even angrier.

"No. In fact he wasn`t in the room and isn`t in the bloody house," he yelled.

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley shouted, "You will not, under any circumstances use language like that under my roof! I`m pretty sure he just went for a walk." Mrs Weasley then turned her attention to Hermione. "Is Ginny still sleeping dear?"

"Well…" Hermione stammered.

"What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked, scared that something might have happened to her daughter during the night.

"She wasn`t there either. In fact, I don`t think that she went up to bed last night at all." Hermione mumbled the last part.

Mrs Weasley gasped. Mr Weasley went up to her and tried to calm her down. "Let`s have a look at the letters and see if they are from them."

Mrs Weasley nodded and collapsed into the nearest sofa. Mr Weasley took the letters from her and opened the first one. It was from Charlie.

_Hi everyone,_

_I`m sorry for leaving so suddenly but something came up at the reserve that I had to sort out._

_I`ll be home soon,_

_Charlie_

"Well, at least we know where Charlie is," Mr Weasley said. Everyone else nodded. With that Mr Weasley opened the other letter. "This can`t be right…" Mr Weasley trailed off.

"What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"This one`s from Charlie as well."

"Well, we might as well see what else he has to tell us," Mrs Weasley murmured.

_Hi everyone,_

_This letter is on behalf of Harry and Ginny. Basically, I told Harry to take Ginny on a vacation before she starts school. There were two reasons for this. The first being that it will be a long time before Ginny will be able to see Harry again after she starts school. This will be a shock to her because Ginny is used to seeing Harry at least once a day. The other reason being that Ginny hasn`t been herself since the war because of losing so many people that were close to her and all the funerals that she went to. Harry is used to dealing with loss, especially after the deaths of Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore. I know Harry will help her through it better than anyone else could. So please don`t go looking for them and they will be back on the 31__st__ in time for dinner._

_I take the blame for all of this since it was my idea_

_Love from_

_Charlie_

Mr Weasley put the letter down at the same time Ron ran upstairs.

"Ron!" Hermione called, but he didn`t stop. She gave a small smile to the Weasleys and ran upstairs after her boyfriend.

* * *

"Ron," Hermione panted as she arrived breathless at the door to Ron`s room. She pushed the door open and sat next to him on his bed.

Ron didn`t move as she sat down next to him. He felt she arm wrap around his shoulders and he relaxed.

"Why do you get so angry with Harry now?" Hermione asked, knowing that she had asked a question which would lead to shouting but at least it got it out of Ron`s system.

"I`m not angry at Harry," Ron murmured. His answer caught Hermione off guard and she looked at Ron, begging for him to explain it to her.

After a few minutes Ron continued. "I`m just trying to protect Ginny. I just don`t want them to do something that they`re going to regret."

"Harry`s not that type of guy. One evening I just asked him if he and Ginny were going to do anything special before she goes back to Hogwarts and he told me what he plans to do whilst Ginny is at Hogwarts."

"What are his plans?" Ron asked, curious as to what Harry wanted to do with his life.

"Whilst Ginny is at Hogwarts Harry is going to try to get a job at the Ministry as an Auror and tidy up Grimmauld Place and as soon as Ginny is out of Hogwarts he`s going to ask her to move in with him."

Ron just nodded. He knew that he was being silly and that Harry would never hurt Ginny but he couldn`t help it. He sighed and pulled Hermione closer to him. He didn`t need to say what it was that was on his mind because Hermione knew. She couldn`t help but think how good of a father Ron would turn out to be. She had to stifle a giggle. It was way too early to be thinking about that.

"So, what are you going to do whilst I`m at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Help George set up his joke shop and then, when George feels better, I`ll probably work with Harry at the Ministry."

Hermione nodded and the couple sat in silence thinking about their future.

* * *

The rest of the Weasleys sat downstairs waiting for the shouting but it never came. Not being able to take the awkward silence Bill began to hand round the cups of tea that his mother had brought in beforehand.

After everyone had taken a few gulps of the tea they began to come out of the shock that was that Charlie had noticed something that no one else had. Ginny needed this. Judging by the lack of shouting, Hermione had managed to make Ron see this point.

"If you think about it, this will help Ginny for when she has to go to Hogwarts," Bill thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"He's not going back to Hogwarts," George exclaimed.

"And you know this how?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"Extendable ears."

Molly sighed.

"Can't say I blame him," Percy said. "He always said that Hogwarts was his first home."

Molly sighed again. "Well if that's what he wants to do… I can't stop him."

"What if Ron said he wasn't going back either?" George questioned.

"That's his choice," Molly mumbled.

Everyone went back to complete silence. They knew Harry would never hurt Ginny and that she was safe. There was nothing more to talk about.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up with Ginny snuggled up against him. He sat up, trying not to jostle Ginny. He looked his watch that was on the edge of the coffee table. It was 8:30 on the 19th August.

He looked down to Ginny who was beginning to wake up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Harry apologised, while tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You didn't wake me up. I woke up ages ago but didn't move because I was too comfortable," Ginny told him. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Ok. What do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Could you answer a few questions?"

Harry then also looked thoughtful. "Only if you can answer a few questions of mine."

"That sounds fair," Ginny agreed.

"So… what do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Where were you last year?"

"Everywhere," Harry answered.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what, Ginny. What if I just told you the story of what happened while I was away and what happened to me during the battle? Would that be ok?"

Ginny just nodded.

"Well… I'll start just before Dumbledore died. He was taking me on little missions after school that would help me defeat Voldemort. The missions were to destroy horcruxes."

"What are horcruxes?" Ginny asked, feeling uncomfortable saying the word.

"A horcux is an object that holds part of a person's soul. That way when they die they go to the horcux and come back. Voldemort made seven."

Ginny nodded.

"After Dumbledore died, I was given a list of horcruxes that he knew about. There were a few that he didn't know or didn't want me to know about. I told Ron and Hermione about what it was that I had to do and they demanded that they wanted to come too. I tried to talk them out of it but they can be really stubborn sometimes. So we agreed that we would leave on the morning after the wedding. However, due to the arrival of the death eaters we had to leave earlier than planned. All I remember thinking was that I never got time to say goodbye to you."

Harry looked up at Ginny who was struggling not to cry. Harry wrapped his arms around her. She looked up and Harry brushed away a few tears that had leaked out. He kissed her forehead and the tears started to run freely.

"You know, every night, before I went to sleep, I would look for your dot on the Marauder's Map. It would always give me comfort seeing your dot, especially when Ron and Hermione had had a day of arguing."

"Really?" Ginny asked, beginning to dry her eyes.

"Of course." Harry gave her a small smile.

"So what exactly were you doing all that time?" Ginny asked.

"Camping all over Britain. To sum it all up Ron left only to come back again, your dot disappeared off the map, we flew a dragon out of Gringotts, got captured by Greyback, stayed at Shell Cottage, went to see my parents grave, attacked by Nagini, and…" Harry's voice cracked. "Dobby…" He couldn't bring himself to tell Ginny about that but he knew he had to in order for her to talk about Fred. "Dobby saved us from the Malfoy manor but… he died."

Ginny put an arm around Harry and let her tears fall too.

"He made a promise that he'd never try to save my life again… it cost him his life."

"What happened when you went to face Voldemort?" Ginny asked, trying to change the topic.

"Well… have you heard of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Yeah but they're just a story, right?" Ginny asked.

"No. They're real. My invisibility cloak is the one from the story and Dumbledore's wand was the Elder Wand. The Resurrection Stone is also real."

"So how does that help?"

"The Hallows are the only things that could defeat Voldemort. However, he broke into Dumbledore's tomb and took the Elder Wand. I had the invisibility cloak and the Resurrection Stone as I remembered it from when Dumbledore and I destroyed the second horcrux."

"What happened when you went to face him?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

"In the commotion of the battle I slipped under the invisibility cloak and made my way to the Forbidden Forest. Just before I entered the forest I turned the Resurrection stone over in my hand and I… I saw my family; my mum, dad, Sirius and Remus. They told me that they were proud of me. I said I was sorry to Remus, for that fact that he will never know his son. He told me that he hoped, someday, that his son would understand that he died so that Teddy can have a better future. I asked them that they would come with me. I threw the cloak off and Voldemort hit me with the killing curse. But I wasn`t dead. You see Ginny, when Voldemort tried to kill me that night when I was a baby he put a piece of his soul into me so when he tried to kill me then, he killed a piece of his soul. I could return to my body even though I was hit by the killing curse. After I returned to my body, Voldemort asked Narcissa Malfoy to check if I was dead. She asked me if Draco was alive and when I replied with a yes, she lied to Voldemort and told him I was indeed dead. When Neville killed Nagini, he destroyed the final horcrux, making Voldemort mortal. There's something you have to understand first. Voldemort thought that because Snape killed Dumbledore that killing Snape would make him the rightful owner of the Elder Wand. However, because Draco disarmed Dumbledore he was the owner of the Elder Wand and when I beat Draco at the manor the wand became mine. When Voldemort threw that final killing curse at me I knew that the wand wouldn`t kill its owner so when I sent the disarming charm at him the curse backfired and killed Voldemort."

He sat silent whilst Ginny tried to put all the information into her head. At long last she nodded her head to show that she understood. Harry was just about to ask her if she wanted some lunch before she answered his questions, when she suddenly burst into tears.

Harry was a bit startled at first but started rubbing soothing circles on her back. After hearing Harry's story she realised that Harry had let all his pain out on the way. Ginny couldn't take anymore of holding her pain back so she just let it all come over her in giant tidal waves.

After a few minutes, Harry realised that Ginny had finally reached her peak and by the end of it she would feel very ill.

It wasn't until Kreacher asked what they would like for dinner that Ginny began to calm down. They had a small dinner just because they knew that had to eat something that day. After dinner Harry watched Ginny. She was looking very pale and was beginning to feel very hot and clammy.

"Ginny, are you feeling ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Ginny mumbled as she stood up and began to make her way out of the room.

Harry immediately went after her. He saw her go into the bathroom so he knocked on the door.

"Ginny are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked again.

"Not really…" he heard her mumble before he heard her throw up.

He opened the door, knelt down next to her and pulled her hair out of her face. Ginny began to cry and Harry wiped the tears away.

Once she was done Harry helped her up and carried her downstairs. He laid her down on the sofa and began searching for a flannel. He then put cool water on it and pressed it against Ginny's forehead. He then asked Ginny to take the flannel and he began trying to find some light pyjamas for her to wear. He handed them to Ginny who quickly went to go change.

When she came back she saw that the sofa had changed into a bed.

"It's a sofa bed. It's made to do that."

Ginny nodded and got settled. Harry walked over to her and checked her temperature.

"Your temperature is beginning to go. It was probably the big overdose of emotion that did it. All you need to do now is rest."

"How do you know so much about this?" Ginny asked him.

"My aunt and uncle never really cared for me. If I was ill I had to look after myself. That and the fact that I have had many emotional outbursts." Harry gave Ginny a small smile.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said.

"That's ok Ginny. Rest though." Harry then kissed her forehead and left.

Ginny sighed and snuggled down under the covers. For some reason she now felt really cold.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, someone moved the covers a little and placed something down by her feet. It immediately made her feel warmer. She opened her eyes and saw Harry getting into the sofa bed.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Harry apologised when he saw Ginny watching him.

Ginny was already looking better. Her face wasn't as pale anymore and her eyes didn't look all misty due to the tears.

"That's ok. I wasn't really asleep anyway," Ginny told him. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"We are going to make sure that you are better and then we'll start doing stuff the day after tomorrow."

Ginny nodded. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ginny," Harry mumbled, stroking her hair.

* * *

The next day went well for Harry and Ginny.

Ginny looked like she did before the war and the whole house just seemed like a happier place now because of it. She ate everything that was put in front of her and managed to keep it down.

That evening Harry took Ginny out into the garden. Everything should have been overgrown but, surprisingly, it looked as if it had been done less than a week ago.

"That's funny. I don't think I've ever sorted out the garden…" Harry mumbled to himself.

"Kreacher did it sir," Kreacher told Harry.

"You did this Kreacher? When?" Harry asked him.

"As soon as Kreacher was told you and Mistress Ginny would be coming for a while by Master Charlie."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry thanked him.

Harry and Ginny spent the next few minutes walking round the garden. They came across a swing seat overlooking a pond which held the moons reflection. Harry muttered a few spells to check if it was safe to sit on and then he and Ginny sat and watched the wind create ripples on the surface of the water.

An hour had passed. Ginny was now sleeping and Harry knew that if he didn't move Ginny soon there was a chance that they would both fall asleep on the swing seat. He liked the idea but knew it was a bad idea because it was sure to make Ginny ill again and there was no telling how long it would take her to get better if that happened.

Before he fell asleep he gently lifted Ginny up in his arms and carried her towards the house. When in the living room, he laid her gently onto the sofa bed and tucked her in. He then slid in with her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Ginny was woken to Harry gently shaking her. She looked over at the clock and took a deep breath trying to settle her anger.

"Why did you wake me up at 3 in the morning?" Ginny asked, her voice dangerously quiet.

"We have to if we don`t want to get stuck in traffic on the way to the Leaky Cauldron," Harry smiled at her.

Ginny smiled and slowly got out of bed. She took a quick peek at Harry and saw that his back was towards her. She walked across to him and jumped onto his back.

The action scared Harry and he collapsed onto the floor. Ginny jumped off him before he hit the floor.

"That's for making me get up at 3 in the morning," she smiled and left the room to wash.

Harry smiled to himself. He knew he had succeeded in his task and definitely knew that he was going to get beaten up a lot.

When they were ready to go Harry and Ginny got into the car and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

As they pulled up in the parking lot, Harry went to pay for the parking ticket. When he came back they began to walk to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry checked his watch. It was 5:30. They both made their way over to Tom, the barman of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Harry, Ginny. What can I get you?"

"Hi Tom. We don't need anything but would you mind doing us a favour?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"If any reporters come here asking if you have seen me, please could you tell them that I haven't been here. I don't have time for them usually but I most definitely can't deal with it now."

"Of course Harry. Oh yeah. Before I forget, Kingsley Shacklebolt asked me if I'd tell you if you could meet him in room 5 upstairs whenever you are free today."

"How did he know I was going to be here today?" Harry asked hoping that he wasn't being spied on.

"He doesn't. He's stayed in that room since he finished rebuilding Hogwarts. Must really need to talk to you about something."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Tom. See you later."

"See you later," Tom said as he turned to another early shopper.

"What do you think the Kingsley wants?" Ginny asked after they had gone up the stairs to try and find room 5.

"I have no idea. I just hope he doesn't want me to give an interview or something like that."

They soon found the room and Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Kingsley welcomed them inside.

"You wanted to see me Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I have one thing to tell you and an offer for you."

Harry nodded and waited for Kingsley to continue.

"I have been made temporary Minister for Magic."

"Congratulations," Ginny told him.

"Yeah, well done," Harry agreed.

"Thanks. That now brings us onto the second thing I needed to talk to you about. Harry, I would like it very much if you would become part of the Auror Office at the ministry. Because you defeated Voldemort, there is no need for you to go through Auror Training. So, what do you say?"

"I would like that very much," told him, properly smiling for the first time during the conversation.

"That's great news Harry. Well I believe that I have taking up enough of your valuable time already. I will send you an owl with more details tonight. Where shall I mail it to?" Kingsley asked him.

"The Burrow," Harry answered. "I'm going away tonight and will be back on the 31st August. I will read it then."

Kingsley nodded and led Harry and Ginny to the door of the room.

"I hope to see you two soon. It was lovely talking to you," Kingsley told them before they said goodbye and Harry and Ginny went downstairs to the bar.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Ginny as soon as they found a quiet place to sit. "Do you think I should do it?"

Ginny looked at him. "It's what you've wanted to do for most of your life. You should do it."

Harry could tell that something was upsetting her.

"What's wrong Ginny?" He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"I just don't want to lose you again," she mumbled, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Oh Ginny." Harry placed a hand on either shoulder and looked her square in the eyes. "I will never leave you. I will always be with you no matter what."

Ginny gave him a small smile and they made their way to the brick wall that would open and reveal Diagon Alley.

They spent the morning getting Ginny's school stuff and went to the ice-cream parlour. After that Harry and Ginny spent the hours looking at new furniture for Grimauld Place. In order for them to be able to take the furniture home it was shrunk and the bag was enchanted to feel lighter.

Harry also brought them both owls. Harry's was a chestnut coloured Tawny owl which he named Bonnie and Ginny's was a barn owl which she called Heart because of the heart shape that the face has.

As they walked back to the car, Harry began to realise that he wouldn't mind this for the rest of his life, him and Ginny laughing and joking around together.

"What?" Ginny asked him. They had got to the car and Harry had been grinning at her for ages.

"Nothing. I was just thinking I could get used to this."

"Me too but I have to go to Hogwarts soon."

The drive back to Grimauld Place was a quiet one but not uncomfortable. When they got back home, Ginny put everything in her Hogwarts truck so she wouldn't have to do it later on and Harry was putting the bag of furniture in a closet so it wouldn't get in the way.

That evening Harry and Ginny had dinner and got ready for bed. They laid on the sofa bed and watched the flames of the fire dance as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Ginny had gotten used to spending so much time with Harry and she was enjoying herself properly for the first time in months.

Harry had noticed this too and had noticed that she could now speak about the war without getting too upset. It was still a little too painful trying to talk about Fred though but it was defiantly an improvement.

Over the past few days Harry had taken Ginny to muggle attractions like the cinema, the circus, restaurants, parks and a theme park. Ginny had clearly enjoyed himself but he wasn't sure what he should do tomorrow. You see, tomorrow was the day that Ginny was going back to The Burrow so that she could see her family before she went to Hogwarts.

Harry had no idea what he could do. He suddenly remembered the garden. It would be the perfect place for a picnic and Harry knew that tomorrow was going to be ok.

"What time does Mum want us at The Burrow tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Before dinner," Harry answered. He then looked over at the clock and added, "It's getting late and I have another surprise for you in the morning."

Ginny looked excited and she was asleep within an hour of Harry saying that.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke early, dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Master Harry," Kreacher greeted him.

"Morning Kreacher," Harry replied, beginning to search the cupboards for something.

"Can Kreacher help Master Harry with anything?"

"Yeah. Can you prepare a picnic for me and Ginny for lunch?"

"Of course Master Harry." Kreacher bowed low and started preparing the picnic.

Harry quickly left and ran out into the garden. He made a picnic blanket appear on the ground and charmed it so that any breeze that managed to get under the blanket wouldn't cause the corners to go into the food or knock the stuff over.

Just after Harry had finished setting everything up, Keacher appeared next to him and announced that Ginny had just woken up. Harry thanked him and ran inside shouting over his shoulder that kreacher should tell him the food was ready.

As Harry stood in the doorway he tried to catch his breath before talking to Ginny so that she wouldn't suspect anything. As soon as his heart had gone back to its normal pace he greeted her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah. How long was I out for?"

"Around 11 hours."

"I'm so sorry…" she mumbled.

"Why are you apologising?" Harry asked her. He was really confused about why she would have to apologise.

"For ruining the surprise that you planned."

Harry's mouth formed an O and he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"You haven't ruined anything. In fact we still have time for the surprise. Get dressed and then we can have breakfast." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and turned for the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

Once Ginny was dressed she opened the door to find Harry looking at some of the portraits on the wall. He looked sad and happy at the same time. Ginny silently approached Harry and looked more closely at the portrait. It was Sirius, Harry's godfather. When Sirius saw Ginny his eyes grew and he let out a low whistle. Harry turned round and did the same as Sirius when he saw what she was wearing. Her hair was falling down her back in gentle ringlets and she was wearing very little makeup in the colour brown. It was a strappy, knee-length dress covered in light covered flowers. It had a piece of elastic going round just under her breasts so that they looked a little bigger. On her wrist she wore some white bangles and in her hair was an orange-pink flower. To finish the outfit off she was wearing basic roman sandals.

Both of the males seemed at a loss for words. Sirius was standing with his mouth open still just staring at her.

"You look…amazing," Harry told her. He was the first to recover. "Why don't you go down to the kitchen? I'll be down in a minute."

Ginny nodded and walked off.

"Who is that?" Sirius asked, having recovered himself.

"That's Ginny Weasley. Don't you recognise her?"

"Harry last time I saw her was when you were in your fifth year during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. She's what, three years older now?"

"Yeah. I better go she's waiting for me. I'll chat to you again soon."

"Ok. See you around."

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Ginny helping Kreacher carry the breakfast in.

Ginny's face broke out into a small, shy smile as she caught sight of Harry. She gave him a little wave and then turned round to help Kreacher again.

"Do you need any more help Kreacher?" Ginny asked.

"No, Mistress. Kreacher can manage it now. Go and sit down," Kreacher told her.

Ginny nodded and made her way over to the table which had two plates filled with food. Each plate had two rashers of bacon, a fried egg, two sausages, a massive pile of baked beans, two waffles, two hash browns, a handful of mushrooms, two black puddings and two slices of toast.

"Kreacher…" Harry called out.

"Yes Master?"

"How do you expect me and Ginny to finish all of this food?"

"Miss Ginny helped to prepare it. Said that you were both hungry."

Harry turned to Ginny.

"You've been helping your mother in the kitchen again, haven't you?"

Ginny looked down.

"What gave it away?"

"Just the fact that this is the amount that I seem to get whenever I am at The Burrow."

"It's not my fault that Mum thinks you're too skinny," Ginny joked.

"Yeah well, it's not my fault that I'm naturally a scrawny person."

Ginny giggled.

"Would it be better if when I help in the kitchen I put all the extra food onto everyone else's plates?" Ginny offered.

"Thanks," Harry told her.

They went back into a comfortable silence until they had finished eating and then Ginny asked Harry a question.

"What were you talking to Sirius about?"

The question seemed to catch Harry off guard a bit as he began choking on his water. When he finished choking, he only said two words. "Just stuff."

Ginny could sense that Harry wasn't comfortable with the mention of Sirius or the conversation that they had together, so she let it go, knowing that Harry would tell her when she was ready.

* * *

Ginny was bored. Harry had left for somewhere or other over two hours ago and she had to be home in less than three hours and they were driving. They should have left around an hour ago.

Just then Harry's head appeared around the door.

"Are you all packed?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied.

"Cool." Then Harry turned his attention to Kreacher who was behind him. "Would you mind taking Ginny's trunk to The Burrow, Kreacher?"

"It would be my pleasure, Master Harry." Kreacher then bowed, picked up Ginny's truck and with a small `crack` disappeared.

Harry then walked over to Ginny and stared in her eyes. He leaned close to her and put his mouth by her ear.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"Of course," Ginny replied.

As soon as those words left her mouth she found that she couldn't see so she screamed.

Harry immediately cancelled the spell and asked Ginny if she was alright.

"I'm fine. What was that?" Ginny replied.

"It was a temporary blinding spell. I guess I should've warned you about it first though…" Harry told her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Would you rather I blinded you using the spell or would you prefer I use a piece of cloth?"

Ginny didn't need any thinking time. "The cloth please."

Harry then took the cloth from his trouser pocket and started folding in up a bit so the cloth was thicker. He then proceeded to tie the cloth over her eyes.

"Can you see?" Harry asked her.

"No," Ginny answered.

Just to make sure Harry moved his hands so that they were just hovering over her waist and tickled her.

"Harry!" She screamed. Ginny hated being tickled especially if it caught her by surprised. "What was that for?"

"I just had to check that you really couldn't see," Harry chuckled.

Ginny pouted by stopped when Harry kissed her.

Ginny suddenly screamed as Harry lifted her off of the sofa. Harry nearly dropped her in surprise.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, you just took me by surprise."

Harry nodded and continued to carry Ginny bridal style into the garden. He gently place Ginny down on the picnic blanket that he had set up that morning with all the food on it that he had put there minutes before he went to get Ginny.

He then sat opposite her and carefully untied the blindfold so that he didn't pull her hair.

Ginny blinked a few times to get used to the sudden change of light. Her mouth made a small 'O' shape in surprise and her eyes filled with tears.

Harry, noticing the tears, caught her attention and asked her if she was alright with his eyes.

"I'm fine," Ginny reassured him. "This is just so… so…beautiful." Her gaze left Harry once more as she tried to take everything in.

Ginny had never really been a fan of really over-the-top romantics but this was nice. Harry had conjured red rose petals to fall every now and then from the sky as well as making sure that everything else was just to her taste. The food, flowers, everything that could possibly have a charm on it had so that it was her favourite colour or something like that.

Harry just sat and watched her face. He noticed that she looked happy but there were tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as he turned her to face him so he could wipe away the tears that were running down her face.

"I'm fine," she laughed. "This is so amazing. Last night you told me that you had a surprise for me and when I laid in this morning I thought that I had ruined it and…"

Ginny was quickly cut off by Harry's lips gently pressing themselves to hers.

"You could never ruin anything. I knew that you'd be tired so I planned something that you could do even if you laid in."

Ginny still had one more question to ask.

"And how do you plan on getting me home on time? Driving would take too long."

"Side-along apparition," Harry answered.

"But what about Dad's car?" Ginny asked. "How are we going to get that back?"

"I'll apparate back here after you've gone back to Hogwarts and drive it back. I might bring Teddy with me for company," Harry pondered.

Ginny then began to pick at the food closest to her.

"You're not that hungry are you?" Harry asked her.

Ginny gave him a shy smile. "Sorry," she apologised.

"Hey, don't apologise. You could take the food home with you or eat it on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Anyway, it's my fault for not telling you or Kreacher that you only needed a small breakfast," Harry told her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon picking at the different foods. Later that evening they watched the sunset. It had begun to cool down and Ginny was keeping warm by keeping as close to Harry as she most possibly could.

"The sunset is really beautiful," Ginny sighed. "I wish I could spend every evening of every day here with you."

"As do I," Harry replied as he tucked a loose piece of Ginny's hair behind her ear.

He then leaned in and very softly kissed Ginny.

By the time they broke away the sun had completely set and Ginny suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be five hours ago.

Harry could tell that Ginny was beginning to worry about what her mum would say when they arrived so he stood up and helped Ginny up and with a wave of his wand he made the picnic disappear.

"Let's get you home," Harry told her. "Make sure you didn't miss anything when packing earlier and I'll pack what's left of the picnic."

Ginny nodded and walked inside whilst Harry made sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. When he had finished checking the garden, he too made his way into the house.

Once he had packed the food that was left over he went into the living room to see Ginny with tears in her eyes.

He walked up to her and just hugged her. After she had begun to settle down Harry dared to ask her the question.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just realised that after tomorrow I won't see you until Christmas," she sobbed.

"Hey, it'll be ok. I'll write to you whenever I get the chance and I'll meet you for all your Hogsmeade weekends and Teddy may come with me for those visits," Harry told her.

Ginny knew that she was being babyish but she didn't care. "You promise?"

"Of course. Now let's get you home."

He took her hand and picked the small carrier bag of food and some of Ginny's things and he turned.

* * *

Molly was going beside herself with worry. Harry and Ginny were supposed to be home five hours ago. Running over half an hour or even an hour she could understand but five hours! Her mind had been playing car crash scenarios and none of them were good.

Arthur watched as his wife paced the kitchen. He admitted to himself that when Kreacher arrived, dropped off Ginny's bags and left again he was a little confused.

Charlie was sitting on the sofa opposite the fire chuckling to himself as he watched Teddy try to eat his stuffed dragon. Arthur didn't know what to make of the situation at all.

There was a knock at the door and Molly ran across the room and would have run through the door if Arthur hadn't somehow stopped her.

She threw open the door and launched herself at her daughter. Arthur cleared his throat and Molly let go of her daughter and literally pulled her through the door.

Harry shook Arthur's hand before getting his own death hug from Molly.

"What took you so long?" Molly asked.

"Well we kind of lost track of time," Harry admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"We also slept in," Ginny told her mother.

"That's ok, dears. As long as you're home now, that's all that matters," Molly said as she fussed over Harry and Ginny.

"Mr Weasley," Harry said. "I'll return your car to you tomorrow. There was no time to drive back."

"That's fine Harry. We don't need that tomorrow anyway since it's only Ginny going tomorrow."

Just as he said that Ginny's eyes misted up and she ran upstairs.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Charlie asked as he entered the kitchen. "I was making my way over here to greet you guys and she ran past me with tears streaming down her face.

Everyone looked at Harry expectantly.

"She doesn't want to go back to Hogwarts because I won't be there. If you think about it the only time that she was at Hogwarts by herself was last year when…" Harry couldn't bring himself to say 'when she was tortured'. They had talked about it a little while ago and Harry wished he could have been there for her.

"When what Harry?" Molly asked him. Harry's posture had changed greatly. He had clenched his fists and his eyes were slightly misty. He was also trembling slightly and seemed lost in thought.

"Not my place to tell," Harry murmured and with that he ran after Ginny but slipped something into Charlie's hand as he passed.

Charlie went to his room and looked at the piece of paper that he had been given.

_I'm going to tell you what happened to Ginny. Meet me outside at 9:00. Ginny would want you to know._

Charlie could tell that Harry had conjured the message whilst he had walked over to him as it didn't look like Harry's handwriting. Charlie knew it must have been something bad that had happened in order for Harry not to tell Molly. Charlie knew how over-protected she was of her children and that was what had made him take the job in Romania.

Just then he heard Molly shouting up, saying that tea was ready.

Charlie just hoped that his mum had enough sense not to press Harry or Ginny about whatever had happened last year to Ginny when she was at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry led Ginny down the stairs to dinner. She had cried a little at the reminder that it was only going to be her at Hogwarts. She knew that Hermione was going as well but it wouldn't be the same. She would spend most of her time worrying or missing Harry. He had promised to write at least once a week and to meet her whenever he was allowed so there wasn't much more for her to do.

As they entered the kitchen, they were immediately tackled by Hermione.

"Ginny!" she screamed. After she had calmed down she added, "I'm sorry I can't stay long. I have to go home so I can finish packing. I'll see you on the platform!"

With that Hermione said hello to Harry and goodbye and flooed back to her house.

As dinner continued, Harry noticed that Ron wasn't being his usual self. He also noticed that everyone seemed a little put off with Ron. He made a note to himself to talk to Ron about it later.

When dinner finished, Ginny went to help her mother clean up giving Harry the perfect moment to talk to Ron. He didn't have to talk to Charlie for another half hour.

"Ron, mate, could I talk to you for a bit?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I guess," Ron answered.

"Oh, Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"This came for you just after you and Ginny went away." He handed Harry a letter.

"Thanks. This is probably the letter that Kingsley was telling me about." He then turned and followed Ron to his room.

"What do you want Harry?" Ron spoke with a cold edge to his voice.

"I just wanted to know why you're acting strange."

"Why would you care?" Ron snapped.

"Maybe because I thought that you were my best mate," Harry replied in a low voice. In a louder voice he said, "I can see you don't want to talk about it. I need to go find Ginny," and with that Harry walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry walked out of Ron's room and stormed out into the garden so that he could read Kingsley's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining the Auror Office at the Ministry. If you would like to join please meet me in the lobby of the Ministry by the fireplaces. I will let you decide the time. It will just be a short meeting with you and Mister Ronald Weasley to discuss when you will be able to start._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

Harry just stared at the letter then whistled for Bonnie. He quickly scribbled his reply which said:

_Dear Kingsley,_

_Congratulations on becoming the new Minister for Magic. I picked up on the title at the end of your letter. I would love to join the Auror Office. Would it be ok if I met you at 12:00 as I will be seeing Ginny and Hermione off on the Hogwarts Express and I need to drop my godson off at his nans as he is coming to see them off as well._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

Harry then folded the letter and attached it to Bonnie's leg. He then watched her soar away into the night.

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He spun round only to breathe a sigh of relief when he realised that it was only Ginny and Teddy.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked. "You seem really on edge."

Harry took Teddy from Ginny before he answered knowing that if he was holding his godson then he wouldn't do anything stupid like punch a wall.

He sighed. "Me and Ron had a fight. He's been annoyed with me ever since I began dating you again. Something was up with him at dinner so I decided that I would ask him about it but all I got in return was 'why would you care'." Harry was now trying his hardest not to cry. Ron was his first true friend and it hurt him that Ron would say something like that.

Ginny knew that there was nothing that she could say on the subject to him in order for him to feel any better so she decided to change the subject completely.

"Who was the letter for that you just sent?"

Harry seemed a little happier at this subject so wiped the tears away from his eyes as he answered. "It was for Kingsley. I told him I was interested in joining the Auror Office and that I'd meet him tomorrow to discuss things. Did you know that Kingsley is now the official Minister for Magic?" Harry asked her.

"No I didn't. Hopefully now the Ministry will do something right!" Ginny laughed.

Their little chat was interrupted by Charlie coming outside.

"Hey guys," Charlie greeted.

Ginny knew what Charlie and Harry were going to talk about so she excused herself and went to get Teddy ready for bed.

Charlie didn't want to press Harry for information so waited for him to begin.

"I would never have survived the year that Ginny just had at Hogwarts," Harry began. "Snape became headmaster and two of the teachers were death eaters. If anyone said something that they didn't like or didn't do something that they were told to do they were punished."

Charlie gulped. He knew this was going to be bad. "What sort of punishments?"

"Most often it was the Cruciatus Curse. I don't know what else was given as a punishment but I know that they were made to use unforgivable curses on each other in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Charlie shuddered. However Harry continued.

"Even though Ginny knew the consequences of her actions she still restarted the DA which I started when Umbridge was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in order that everyone could pass their exams. I think that she restarted it to keep everyone's spirits up. She also tried to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor for me to help me even though she knew nothing of the quest that I was on. She also spoke up against the teachers and stood up for people weaker than her or people that were too scared to do it themselves."

Harry stopped. "That's all I know and really all that happened. Hogwarts was a living hell." He stood up. "I'm going to go check on Ginny and Teddy."

Charlie nodded and just sat there trying to understand the information that he was given.

Harry rubbed Charlie's shoulder in order to try and give him some comfort. Charlie nodded his head in thanks and motioned for Harry to go inside.

"She'll need you," was all he said.

Harry nodded and went inside to see what sort of state Ginny was in.

* * *

Harry found Ginny in her room trying to get Teddy to settle down in his cot. She looked pale and Harry knew she was like this because of the reminder of her year at Hogwarts.

Harry walked over to Ginny and got her to go and get ready for bed herself. Harry knew that Teddy was worried because of the sudden change in Ginny.

Harry whispered soothing words in Teddy's ear and soon he fell asleep. Harry then got ready for bed and when he came back he saw Ginny with nothing but pure fear on her face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he held her hand and rubbed comforting circles on it with his thumb.

"I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts," she sobbed.

Harry just held her close. He immediately thought of the gift that he had brought her when they went shopping in one of the big shopping centres. He was planning to give it to her the next morning before the train left for Hogwarts. However, now felt like the perfect time to give it to her.

"I'll be back in a minute," he whispered in her ear.

He tried not to run to Ron's room where Mrs Weasley had placed Harry's stuff. He rummaged through the many shopping bags and found the small box that he was after. As he turned round he saw Ron and George staring at him.

Ron's stare was one of pure anger and hatred whereas George looked pleasantly surprised.

"Already?" George asked in a joking tone.

Harry shook his head. "It's not an engagement ring." Harry had to try his hardest not to laugh at the sad expression on George's face as he said that.

"I never said it was!" George laughed.

Harry went bright red. George nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"It's a locket," Harry explained. He opened the small box to reveal a small heart shape locket. Harry then opened the locket to reveal a moving picture of him, Ginny and Teddy.

As the scene played out Teddy started pulling Ginny's hair and Harry tried to free Ginny from Teddy's grip. It ended with them all beaming and Harry and Ginny sharing a kiss.

"It's for Ginny to remember Teddy and me whilst she's away at Hogwarts," Harry explained. "Do you think she'll like it?" he asked nervously.

"She'll love it," George smiled.

Ron, however, didn't answer.

"Thanks George. Well goodnight," Harry said before hurrying out of the room.

"Wait," Ron said.

"What?" George asked.

"Harry just said goodnight to us so that must mean he's…"

"He's what?" George asked.

"He's sleeping with Ginny!" Ron roared.

"Hey, relax. He won't try anything. He's been sleeping with Ginny since they went away together. In fact Ginny took on the task of waking Harry up when you were away with Hermione."

"Well I'm going to put a stop to it!" Ron declared.

"No you're not!" George shouted at him. "This is the most like her usual self she has been since Harry left! Wake up, pull your head out of your arse and face the facts! Your best friend loves our little sister. She's happy so leave her be!"

With that George stormed out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Ron behind.

Ron sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands. Why had he been so mean to Harry? Was it because Harry and Ginny were happy at the moment and he and Hermione weren't? He thought back to the argument that they had had when they were looking for Hermione's parents.

* * *

_They had found the place where Hermione's parents were living and had told them that they needed to ask them a few questions about a 'criminal' that had 'robbed them'._

_Ron and Hermione had been invited inside made drinks but Hermione hadn't touched hers. She suddenly stood up, pointed her wand at her parents and muttered the counter curse in order to give them their memories back._

_Hermione's parents seemed to space out for a few minutes but soon their eyes became focused and they came out of their trance. They took one look at Hermione and rushed forward to hug her._

"_Why would you do such a thing?" her mother cried._

"_I did it just in case something happened to me in the war. I didn't want you to be sad because you lost me," Hermione broke down as well._

_At that moment an owl flew into the room with a red letter tied to its leg._

_Hermione turned to look at Ron._

_Ron untied the letter and his mother's voice filled the room._

"_RONALD WEASLEY! I AM VERY DISAPOINTED IN YOU! TO WAKE UP AND FIND YOU GONE AT A TIME LIKE THIS WITH NO NOTE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE HELPED HARRY AS YOU CLEARLY WON'T BE BACK BY THE TIME OF ALL THE FUNERALS!" In a much calmer voice she turned to Hermione and said, "I really do hope you find your parents dear," and the howler tore itself up and the pieces fell to the floor._

_His mum's fury was nothing compared to the reaction of Hermione's._

"_I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LEFT A NOTE!" she screamed. "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?" Hermione was clearly angry._

"_I'm…"_

"_Don't tell me you're sorry Ronald!" Hermione spat. "This isn't the first time that you have let me and Harry down. Until you can understand that we're through!"_

* * *

Tears began pouring down his face. He had been treating Harry so badly because of his break up. He would apologise to everyone tomorrow as there would be more time as they were all aparating straight onto the platform.

* * *

Harry walked into Ginny's room and without a word handed her the box.

She opened the box to find the locket. The locket was a heart shape made out of silver. In the centre was a light pink crystal which also in a heart shape and around the outside was a pattern of green and brown crystals. With shaking fingers she opened the locket and found the picture of her, Harry and Teddy.

She looked into Harrys face and saw worry there. She managed to stop the giggle that was rising in her throat. It was funny that he fought that she wouldn't like it when she would like anything that he gave her.

"I love it," Ginny said and the worry disappeared off of Harry's face.

Harry took the locket from her and put it on her. He knew that she would only have to take it off again after and that it was really cheesy but he couldn't help it.

As soon as Harry began to pull away, Ginny pulled him closer and they had a small make out session.

Afterwards Ginny fell quickly asleep. Harry carefully removed the locket, knowing that you could strangle yourself if you slept with necklaces on, and then he pulled her close and he fell asleep with Ginny in his arms.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! As always if you found any mistakes or have any ideas please tell me!**

**Musicmadgirl22**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know why I have taken down my twilight story. A very helpful person told me that the administrators were going through stories and many of accounts with stories like my twilight one have been removed. I decided to remove the story and keep my account as fanfic has helped build my confidence.  
I also have a problem with the internet on my laptop at the moment and I am writing this on the notes part of my ipod and will copy and paste it in order to publish it. I will hopefully be getting a new laptop around november-december time and will upload any chapters I have finished as soon as I can.  
Sorry :(  
musicmadgirl22


End file.
